


The Night

by 2park99love



Series: Seize the Day [4]
Category: AB6IX (Band), Wanna One (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-18
Updated: 2020-12-18
Packaged: 2021-03-11 01:35:31
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,725
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28146939
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/2park99love/pseuds/2park99love
Summary: “这家酒店的早餐特别有名，你想不想一起吃？”chapter 0
Relationships: 朴佑镇/朴志训
Series: Seize the Day [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1491398
Comments: 4
Kudos: 7





	The Night

大型社交场合对于朴志训而言堪比人间炼狱，不仅参与时劳神伤身，往往连恢复期也得历经数日。就比如出席尹智圣的婚礼，为新人送祝福和见老朋友固然是件开心的事，但应对陌生人接二连三的介绍示好足够让他心力交瘁，况且裴珍映已经帮他挡掉一些不懂眼色的粘人精。所以当朴志训在洗手间借故清洁衣服污渍，试图躲过宴会后第二三场酒会时，里侧单间突然响起的抽水声害他差点咬到舌头。在刚刚过去的四十分钟里，朴志训只听见自己一个人的动静，他甚至放纵地哼起歌，以为找到了酒店的绝妙藏身点——偏僻楼层的偏僻盥洗室。

有人拖着脚缓慢往外走，听声音可能是个醉汉，也可能是个像他一样躲避后半场的同僚，任谁都不该是左右逢源，八面见光的社交花蝴蝶——朴佑镇。

是叫朴佑镇吧？

朴志训偷瞄镜子中那张脸再次确认。

对方似乎也很惊讶，愣了半晌才走近隔壁水池洗手。

“你不去酒吧玩吗？” 朴佑镇扯掉领带塞进口袋，双手蹭了洗手液放到水下揉搓，衬衫领口敞到前胸，已经变得皱皱巴巴。

朴志训意味深长地打量这一身穿戴，压根没听见问题，对方见他不说话，又问了一嘴，语气特别亲昵，好像他们关系多近似的。

解释太多不容易脱身，朴志训岔开话题，故作随意地问他怎么在这。

“醒酒。”男人甩甩手，抽出纸擦干。

朴志训“哦”了一声，竖起耳朵听里面的确没有其他声音，姑且接受了这个理由。

衬衫下摆已经被他用毛巾沾湿了一大片，朴佑镇擦完手靠着大理石台面，饶有兴趣地看他瞎忙活。

“没人约你吗？”

朴志训顿了顿，换擦手纸捂在衣服上吸水。他辨别不出朴佑镇是否清醒，但这句话倒让他想起一早经河成云介绍后对方着急要他联系方式的事。

“现在回去太早了吧～”朴佑镇紧接着说道。

他有些不耐烦地扔掉变软的纸巾，抬头迎上说话人殷勤的注视。视线交流仿佛传递了一种错误暗示，朴佑镇忽得靠近过来，伸手把粘在他头发上的纸花拿掉，顺便理了理翘起来的卷毛。

朴志训当即沉下脸，目光尖锐地刺向他，发出警告。当事人眨眨眼睛，扬起嘴角，露出无辜的笑容。

诡异的沉默与对视持续片刻后，遂被对方打断，朴佑镇又向前一步，凑近他，用只有两人能听见的声音询问道：“这家酒店的早餐特别有名，你想不想一起吃？”

或许因为男人酒后的嗓音太具蛊惑性，尾音扬起的同时，耳朵像过了电似的，酥软发麻。朴志训盯着他漆黑如夜的双眸，视线仿佛着了魔，久久无法移开。

客房正对海滨浴场，白天可见的苍蓝海景眼下像一片寂静无垠的浩瀚宇宙。

朴志训站在落地窗前遥望海上零星几点微光，玻璃上印出另一个人的身影从玄关进来，四处转了转房间，随后停在他身后。

纤长的手指滑过肩侧，沿西装笔挺的线条游走至颈边，指尖没入领口，礼貌地帮他退去外套。

“我特别喜欢你纯情又勾人的表情。”

男人随手丢了外套，双手向前收拢，与他严丝合缝地贴到一起。

“我看上去很纯情吗？”朴志训反问道。

“嗯，看上去很乖，像只小白兔。”朴佑镇边说边不安分地在衬衫上来回摩挲。

“那你算诱拐良家妇男吗？”

耳边响起一声轻笑，宽厚的手掌越过腰带，暧昧地停在敏感地带。

“你是吗？”朴佑镇问。

朴志训勾起嘴，转身一把推开男人。对方倒退几步，重重躺倒在大床上，笑得格外开心。

遮在表面的那层纱被人掀起，露出赤裸裸的内里。朴志训不再装模作样地客气，爬上床，跨坐在男人身上，任那双手如同毒蛇般迅速缠绕上来。

朴佑镇粗哑的呼吸，跟着身上人的动作，时缓时急。朴志训每解开一粒扣子，压在胯下的部位便会明显跳动，他使坏，用屁股前后蹭弄，对方受激拱起身体，半敞的衬衫被撑开，露出结实的小麦色胸肌。

这下，很难分辨谁更可口诱人。

房间里热得要死，朴志训舔了舔嘴唇，停手翻身跳下床。

“你去哪？”

“洗澡。”

朴佑镇啧啧嘴，身子躺回去，用手尴尬地松了松裆口。

朴志训迅速利落地脱到只剩一条内裤，走进浴室准备关门，忽地被人强闯进来。朴佑镇捧起他的脸落下一个浅吻，理直气壮地提议：“一起洗，节省时间。”

恐怕连建议者本人都觉得扯淡，尤其当他不知羞耻正对朴志训认真搓洗半昂头的分身，那股子炫耀劲儿，别提有多贱了。

浴缸紧挨玻璃淋浴室，朴志训坐在水里暗自腹诽，同为血气方刚的年轻人，谁也不比谁消停。这等绝好的观赏角度，既然对方有意表演，不看可就白白浪费了。他借助泡泡浴打掩护，大方握住下面，开始自娱自乐。

朴佑镇上上下下搓洗完毕，抹了把脸上的水，见他目不转睛的样子，挑起眉坏笑道，“你想在浴缸？”

“谢了。”朴志训停下手里动作，摇摇头，“还是床上舒服。”

对方笑而不语，又冲了会儿出来，围上浴巾出门前特地过来捏了把他的脸蛋。

“别自己玩了，快点。”

朴志训这才舍得松开手，扬起被热气熏红的脸，乖巧地答应他。

出来拿浴衣时，朴佑镇正躺在长沙发上看电视剧，朴志训从衣柜里取出整个衣架往回走，瞥见他头顶盖着块白毛巾，忍不住开口问道：“不吹头发吗？”

“嗯，没事。”

他作罢回洗手间换浴衣，三下五除二将头发吹到半干，细软的刘海搭在眼前，整个人显得楚楚可怜的。

再出来时，电视剧结束在放片尾曲，朴佑镇一手举着遥控器不知道要干嘛，一手哒哒哒地忙活按手机。

“剧完了？”朴志训坐到一旁的床上拧开矿泉水喝，对方听见声音才想起来似的，放下手机关掉电视，冲他勾勾手要人过去。

“我朋友看我没去酒吧在猜我把谁拐跑了。”

“这样啊，那我要考虑考虑了。”

话虽如此，朴志训仍自然地坐到朴佑镇身上。

“不能说？”

“其实我不跟熟人上床。”

“我们才认识，一点也不熟。”朴佑镇认同道，双手搂住坐稳的朴志训，“你说我们共同好友那么多，怎么今天才认识？”

“早认识的话，现在也不在这了。”

“不一定，没准我们早滚一起去了呢。”

朴志训没有继续接话，低头咬起他的下唇，一口一口挑弄着。

跨坐的姿势让浴衣难以裹住下体，朴佑镇也只穿着浴袍，柔软的布料下有东西跃跃欲试，恨不得立刻破茧而出。

“你比我想象得还积极。”男人从衣缝间伸进去，沿着大腿摸到小穴边缘，绕来绕去，不肯给个爽快。

衣物不知不觉滑到腰腹，朴志训的性器从中冒出头，随着躯体炙热的摩擦，逐渐溢出黏湿的液体。朴佑镇吸吮着他胸前的嫩肉，沾满润滑液的手指缓缓插入后穴，跟着他呻吟晃动的节奏，进进出出。

“可以…嗯……可以了……”他低吟着推开朴佑镇。

身下忽得蹿入凉风，遂有粗硬的东西抵上来填补空档，朴志训抬起腰，握住男人的分身往里引。阴茎撑开穴口，大张旗鼓地挤进肠道，对方抓住他猛地抬腰，朴志训惊呼一声，终于吞进整整一根。

不一会儿，房内便响起清脆悦耳的碰撞声。

姿势受限，让朴志训很难尽兴，他踩着沙发边撑起身体，自己寻找喜欢的角度，疯狂起落。

肿胀的性器撞进深处，再迅速退至穴口，龟头始终磨着内壁，激起一浪一浪畅快淋漓的体验。待他慢下速度，朴佑镇又掐紧他的腰狠劲上顶，故意似的，想把他逼到极限。

高潮蓄势待发，战况愈演愈烈，后穴在持续猛烈的进攻中用力绞缩，红肿的性器剧烈震动，最终在朴佑镇胸前留下一摊惨不忍睹的白色痕迹。

朴志训感觉自己如同扑散到空中的羽毛，漂浮，降落，旋转……随后“咚”得一声，狠狠摔落到地面。

此时，疼痛好似大火燎原，从尾骨迅速燃至全身。

“……训？没事吧？喂！朴志训！”

他过了数十秒，才从呆滞中回过神。

屁股下是有点扎手的地毯，朴佑镇拉扯他起来，另只手抓了大把抽纸在擦胸腹上的精液。

到处都乱糟糟的。

眼前这人不知所措的表情还莫名滑稽。

朴志训意识到自己刚才爽过头，可能从朴佑镇身上摔下来了，顿时觉得丢脸又好笑，一个人傻乎乎地乐了起来。

朴佑镇的脸更黑了。

他听朴志训越笑越来劲，连忙丢了纸巾把他打横抱起，回头放到床上。

“脑袋该不会摔坏了吧。”

低沉的声音扫过耳朵，煽起半温不火的情欲。

朴佑镇温柔地叫了几声他的名字，然后左抬胳膊右抬腿地检查他有没有哪里摔伤。

赤身裸体的两个人，做到一半，竟转变成一种令人迷惑的互动。

“没事，我没事。”他用胳膊挡住脸，恨不得钻进地里，马上消失。

朴佑镇听见回应，迅速爬上来凑到跟前，看样子真给吓到了，“我的妈呀，把你摔坏可怎么办。”他揉揉朴志训的后脑勺，仍是满脸担忧。

“真的没事？”

“嗯。”

男人总算松了口气，手掌安放到他头顶，轻轻拍了拍。

“刚才那么舒服吗？”

“嗯…”

“我都还没射呢。”他低头宠溺地咬他耳朵，舌头随便舔过几下，又撩红一大片地方。

“嗯……”

“你怎么还害羞起来了。”

“那你快点操啊……”

“艹！”

几近消失的强势卷土重来，朴佑镇二话不说，弯起他的两条腿往下压，“抱着。”

朴志训乖顺地抱紧双腿，盯着对方，看他垂下眼，用骨节分明的五指包住性器，快速地上下律动，舌头时不时舔舐嘴唇，性感到让人血脉偾张。

休憩中的阴茎很快复苏，高高昂起头，一展雄姿。

朴佑镇拆开新的安全套戴上，俯身问他索要了一个缠绵的深吻。

“你真的好可爱志训。”

他不懂在和陌生人做爱时，温存有何意义，但眼前这个人饱含浓情说出来的情话，却让他心动不已。

男人的性器再次大刀阔斧地闯进来，不像第一次那么粗糙，朴志训甚至察觉不到疼痛，很快陷进欲罢不能的欢愉中。

一次高潮后的性爱宛如梦境般虚幻，朴佑镇在上面辛勤耕耘，冰凉的汗水从他额前滴落，掉入眼睛里模糊了画面。

“累了？你声音都哑了。”他放慢节奏，支起身，抓过朴志训的手摸向自己的腹肌，“很喜欢这吗？你一直盯着。”

“……”

“怎么了？”

“你废话好多……”

对方爽朗地笑出声，缓缓抽出性器后猛撞到底。

“唔……”

“很讨厌么。”

又一次深插。

“因为你实在太可爱了。”朴佑镇圈住他小声道，“忍都忍不了。”

话音刚落，男人摆动腰肢的频率恢复如初，抽插的快感翻江倒海，气势汹汹地将朴志训完全吞没。

凌晨四点，朴志训扛不住生理急需，艰难地撑起快散架的身体跑了趟厕所。

找夜灯开关时，他瞎子摸鱼似的点错按钮，总照明倏地亮起，倏地熄灭，各种小灯交替闪过几回才真正亮对。朴佑镇倒睡得踏实，纹丝不动的，没有受一丁点影响。

朋友三个小时前发来婚礼时拍的照片，问他有没有到家，朴志训扫过一眼灭了手机，轻手轻脚爬回被窝。

三个小时前正忙着翻云覆雨呢，回复等明天再说吧。

他扭过头看着朴佑镇露在外面的一小截后背，想起刚才那段小插曲，又拧巴起来，恨不得一剪刀毁了那段海马体。突然，面前的人翻身躺平，吓得他一激灵，即刻从回忆里跳脱出来。朴佑镇动了动胳膊，手腕碰到他的皮肤，感应到热源后，似是满意地梦呓了几声。

夜灯微弱的光只能照出男人一个模糊的轮廓，朴志训甚至看不全他的正脸，却意外能想象出一张温顺恬静的睡颜。

他小心翼翼坐起身，见旁边睡得沉，悄悄下床绕去对面，借朴佑镇指纹解锁手机，径直点进kkt。他在添加好友的界面输入id，向自己发出邀请，完事后心满意足地躺回床上。

咔塔一声，房间再次回归黑暗。

朴志训放平四肢，随意识自由漂流。

朦胧中，那只热乎乎的手臂又贴了过来，一小块交叠重合的体温，在梦里演变成了另一场声势浩大的激情。


End file.
